The Final Prohecy v 2 0
by Rebel Diosa
Summary: **2nd Chapter up!!** A person thought dead emerges from the fallen depths of the planet she helped build. The only question is-who is she?
1. Faith in the Stars

Disclosure: Guess what?? I don't own Star Wars or anything belonging to that galaxy far, far, away. I just borrowed some things to make them into my story. I do not intend to make a profit from this. If you think this has potential please review!! Oh yeah, I need a beta- reader, so please contact me if u're interested or u know someone that might be interested. Thanks and enjoy this little "teaser" (that's what I like to call it, it's still very important to the plotline but leaves you with many questions stirring in your head. A major cliffhanger)`Rebel Diosa  
  
***  
  
Stars twinkled above shining brightly. They seemed they were so close I could reach out and touch them. I extended my arm and tried, but my effort was futile because no glittering light of the night did my hand touch. Instead it grabbed a handful of damp, thick air, full of the smell of death and destruction that lingered from the massacre below. On one of the tallest buildings ever built in the whirlwind of worlds that some call a galaxy, I stood, my hair whipping in the harsh wind that blew every disaster I had encountered in my lifetime in my face. It used to be part of the Senate building on Coruscant but now it was just a pillar of rust being devoured by green vines and slime, much like every skyscraper, building, nightclub, and landing bay of Coruscant.  
  
Everything around me was lush, green, and full of different colors contrasting to the old planet-city that was filled with the grays of metals and the clear blues of the glass and the sky. Only parts of it could be viewed between the web of highways and steel that intertwined above your head. All that majesty was gone. It was replaced with organic technology of some ruthless creatures that had invaded MY galaxy. Everything I had worked for my entire life was being devoured by some plant-like monster. Who did they think they were anyways? Taking destinies away from many innocent souls and claiming the lives of mere bystanders. Families separated, loves left to be blown away by the cold night air, everything was gone. Even the memories brought pain and only made the present worse.  
  
My hair was rustled by the chilly air and as were my dark cloaks. I let them blow and my once happy, care-free eyes, that were now dark and held a depth than any being would look into would be absorbed into their black voids and be swallowed up by the torture that had once prevailed over me, linger on the disaster below. Everything I had experienced in my younger years up until now could never compare with what I saw, and that has to be some record. I think these creatures even make Palpatine seem like some hero.  
  
A sigh escapes my mouth. My thoughts had never gotten the best of me. I was always too busy with some business to ever concentrate on my life, or what happened to me. I had always separated myself from my family and friends. Where did that get me you ask? Nowhere, very fast, at a speed past that of light. It had cost the lives of everyone I loved. Recalling the list would be too long and too painful. The pain would consume me like love once had and I would probably plummet from my open prison down to my eternal fate. Maybe that would not be so bad. At least I would be among friends and family for eternity.  
  
No. . . that would not solve my problems. I know somehow, someone out here, maybe not on this planet but somewhere in this galaxy, is searching for me and needs me. Turning my back on the familiar landscape that I had watched for the past couple of minutes, I pulled the cloak over my head to hide my features. I can see a new landscape, still filled with the same horrors of the previous one and even some new ones. The good thing is they don't see me. No one can predict who I am. Who would want to? If you knew who I was you would probably run.  
  
Whipping me out of my thoughts blasts are heard from below and I look down and watch the spectacular display of lights that had consistently filled my life. One fragment of light misses its target and hits my pillar. Then another one soon followed by others. My feet start to shake as I realize that I don't want to be on top of this thing for long. Before I could react a strong force rocked my pillar and it began to fall . . .directly behind me as it knocked me off.  
  
Quickly I fumbled with my belt and uncoiled a whip. With a flip of my wrist the black string snapped around the pillar and swung me to the other side so I was looking at the ground coming closer and closer to me. Shots still hit my pillar and once I was low enough so it was safe to jump I took the chance and threw myself off my base and onto the swampy ground.  
  
My feet began to sink as they made contact. In a few moments I was engulfed by murky green water. 'This just gets better and better by the moment now doesn't it?' I thought to myself and I took what you would call a deep breath, if you could consider it that as I was underwater, and began to swim even though it was nearly impossible.  
  
I conducted my swim for a few minutes before I had to come up for air. My left hand wiped the slime off my face while my right poked around for any weapon to use. Since no one was around and my blaster was pointed to an invisible foe, I put it in my belt, and tried walking though the slush and to not get nearly drowned like before.  
  
I looked up once again at the stars as I sat down on a metal plank that was "floating" in the moving ground. "Stars don't fail me," I whispered to those twinkling specks and it seemed to me they nodded, or at least winked at my comment. Maybe it's because they hold my fate, or their existence depends on my actions. Whatever it was I couldn't debate. Time was short and once again I found myself running from a vicious tattooed soldier.  
  
"For his anger lasts only a brief moment, and his good favor restores one's life. One may experience sorrow during the night, but joy arrives in the morning." 


	2. Worst Nightmare?

A/N: Wow! I got one review!! I'm so happy!! I was inspired to write yet another chapter. Since only a few people read my old version, yes the intro was the same as the first chapter. I loved how that came out and I had to use it in this one. For any of you that read Destiny's Way, I'm going to incorporate some of the events in that story too, but they will still be different. DW is now taken off of ff.n b/c I had no interest in writing it anymore b/c it was too far off from the NJO and the plotline for this story came up. W/o further comments I'll begin the story.  
  
Brittany: Thanks for the review!! It's appreciated!! Yes your guess was correct . . . I hope that isn't a bad thing.  
  
***  
  
A cold wild sliced through my body as I heard the calming rhythm of dewdrops pelting against the metal above my head. My muscles ached as I stretched them out and my clothes were not only damp but dirty. Years ago you would never find me in such a condition . . . but times do change.  
  
Shots faintly reached my ears. 'Well maybe not that much.' I said to myself as I lifted my tired body from the cold metal floor and broke my blaster free from it's holster. My body was pinned against the wall and my weapon was pinned against my body. My head went from side to side to check if the coast was clear, then I ran.  
  
In the middle of what used to be a back alley, some very weak and worn looking humans fought with soldiers that outnumbered them and outsized them. Bolts blasted from my barrel and knocked 4 soldiers down. Strange insects were shot at me but fell flaming to ground as the red beams hit them. The small group of humans who had become my friends looked back at me, and some relief came to their weary eyes. As if I alone brought some magic power with me they began to fight with vigor that I had never seen before.  
  
Slowly the numbers began to even out until the last soldiers lie with a dark hole in his chest. The ground was not only littered with these creature that call themselves the "Yuuzhan Vong," but innocent people also lay on the ground. Their faces were peaceful and the small group walked around stroking their loved one's faces for the last time.  
  
One of them came up to me. Her name was Lahjina. She was only 14 years old, the same age I was when I became queen. Her eyes looked so haunted so full of tragedy. I wonder if my eyes ever looked like that. I push that useless thought away and smile to comfort the poor girl who was looking down at what must have been her father's face.  
  
"I'm sorry. This should have never have happened. Is there anything I can do?" I said as my eyes made contact into her endless blue oceans of sorrow. My hands rested comfortably on her shoulder. The girl flung herself at me and begun to cry. I just stroked her soft light brown hair.  
  
"It's going to be okay sweetie." I said softly as I tenderly kissed the top of her head. The girl's bright blue eyes sparkled from her tears like the stars that hung above, though they were slowly being replaced by the sunset.  
  
"No it's not. Everyone I know and love is gone." Her grip around me got tighter and I just moved my hands up and down her back to try and calm her down.  
  
"Not everyone sweetie? How about me? Don't you know me? Maybe you don't love me, but I can still be your friend." She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"I love you Padme just for saying that. Are you still going to be around to protect your people?" I cocked my head at this, confused at the word "your" in front of "people."  
  
"Of course I'm going to be around dear." I was interrupted by her happy squeal. I felt like my lungs were being squeezed until they burst and then she let go. She gave me a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Everyone is going to be so happy. Some say that your are queen of Coruscant and do you know what? I believe them. You have done so much for the survivors and for me." I frowned at this. I can't become queen, although I'm honored that they respect me so much.  
  
"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Lahjina." I say quietly as I'm pulled through ruined buildings and different paths covered by vines and other plants I don't recognize.  
  
"I know Ms. Padme but when I know it's true I do believe what I hear." We finally stop and she sits down on a crate and pulls up another one for me. I sit beside her and look intensly into her eyes so that my every word becomes firmly implanted into her head.  
  
" I'm not the queen of Coruscant, although I would love to be, I can't." Her brows furrow as if she's thinking about what I said.  
  
"Why not? You would be perfect. You're beautiful like all the other queens, you're smart, you can defend your people and are willing to fight. Most of all you're kind, unlike a lot of royals." Her arms flung wildly in a dance as she paced in front of me to exaggerate her words. I mover my arm to make her sit down again and I once again look into her eyes.  
  
"I was a queen once." Her eyes became extremely wide and her mouth gaped open.  
  
"You were? Tell me!"  
  
A smile play across my face and I began my tale of how the ordinary girl Padme Naberrie became Queen Amidala of the Naboo. How a girl only a year younger than her spoke defiantly in front of the Senate and fought in a major battle. I also told her of my clever decoy and my alliance with the Gunghans. Then I told her of my trip to Tatooine and the podraces, but especially about the strange boy I met there who I never saw again for ten years. Then I skipped through some years . . . 10 to be exact. I told her how I came to be a Senator and had a bodyguard named Anakin Skywalker and how I slowly fell in love with him. By the time I was telling her of my battle in Geneosis she was in complete awe.  
  
"Wow!! Did you ever marry Anakin?" My eyes focused down to the floor and I try to swallow but I almost choke.  
  
"Yes I did." I say and then begin my tragic tale. By the end I was crying and my voice was barely a sound. She held me and rocked me as I did to her before.  
  
"I understand Padme. You don't have to this." I sit upright.  
  
"No. I have to do this. Maybe this will help me. It'll replace all those painful memories and give me something to live for again. I will become queen of your village." I was surprised at the strength in my voice and the determination that laced every word. The girl stood up and bowed.  
  
"Well your majesty I better let you rest. Good night Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." I smiled at that name as the sun began to rise. Lahjina was asleep against the wall. I decided not to go to sleep but climb on top of the building and watch the sun come up. Anakin did this when we were on Tatooine. He was always such a dreamer and now he turned his wife into one.  
  
"Who are you?" said a voice behind me. I could tell a blaster was pointed at my head. Smiling I responded.  
  
"I am the queen of Coruscant, my question is who are you?"  
  
"From now on let's say I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
A/N: He he. Cliffie! Oh how I love doing this!! SO much fun. I haven't decided who the person is yet so when I do I'll update. Any suggestions are welcome!! 


End file.
